Meadow Clan
Hello there! Looking for somewhere...to go? Maybe join clan you don't know? Want to get to know? Learn the clan life, what they eat, how they survive ect. Well, you came to the right place! Get to know Meadow Clan, & see what they do! 'Description' They are very loyal and well skilled. don't mess with them. Sometimes they will be friendly....... They have grown and are one of the strongest clans I bet, I have faith in them. We are a strong, loyal, and feirce clan. If you on on our territory, expect a fight. We are a little new but we are growing and getting stronger. We are a Clan that never backs down no matter what. 'News' We finally attacked Skyfall Clan before they attacked us ._. 'Ranks' Leader- 'Rose Star '''Deputy-' Twilightclaw 'Med Cat-' Moon Flower (Moon Star), Spring Petal (ReBeka) 'Med Apprentice: '''None atm. '''Lead Warriors-' Jillian, Ellie Rose, Dylan. '''Territory Go to High Road Junction (near upper part of map) and it is pretty much most of that woodland in that area to the lake in the east. 'Allies/Enemies' Allied with: DarkBlaze Clan, Forest Clan, PoisonOak Clan, DarkMoon Clan, Falcon Clan, Haze Clan, Rogues of FallenAsh etc. Enemies: Bloodclaw, Poison Ivy, Bloody Moon, DawnClan, SkyFall. 'Hunt/Eat' Rabbit Fish Mice Deer Ect; 'Clan History' I will let Rose edit this o.o ~Twilightclaw How MeadowClan Started: When i was a kit i never had a good kithood. i had been moved into many clans but i never felt at home. around the time when i was an apprentice i moved to Forest Clan. I loved it there but sometimes i gelt ignored. every day that passed i was in forest i thought to myself, "is this really my rightful home?" Moons passes and i was a warrior now. RosePetal my name. I decided it was time i move on. i had figured my home would be in my own clan, as a leader. So i made MeadowClan. We Started as a small clan. but we started growing and growing. Now we are Full. We Are one of the Strongest and Greatest Clans there are. That is How MeadowClan came to be. Problems: A While back we had territory problems with SkyFall. We Moved to a whole new territory to get away from them. But where ever we go they seem to follow us. We really liked our new territory and everything was going great. then one day SkyFall came and said for us to watch out. We had no idea what we did because the whole "territory" thing was over. all they want is to shed unessacary blood. We are now currently preparing for battle. we are getting along fine with it. 'Cats And their lives and what they look like...etc.' Twilightclw- A large female tabby cat with a fluffy tail. Light blue eyes, light blue beret on her head and four white paws and tail tip. Her claws are dangerous, cruel razor sharped claws that are waiting to hook into a cats fur with any chance she's got. She is also a loyal, brave and courageous deputy of MeadowClan. A strong clan in her life now. Her past was full of blood and killings, but she has always wanted to start out a different life of her own. A better one, and so far..she's reached her goal.